penrithfandomcom-20200216-history
Soror Sunni
Personality Sunny has a friendly face, she is absent minded, a loonie, chaotic neutral. and often says the wrong thing at the wrong time. its surprising she survived on the street. lack of social grace she isn't the smartest elf on the block. she looks intimidating in her plate armor but then you look a little closer and you see bright blue eyes and a awkward smile, she wishes she was a knight but does not have the proper training or skills. Appearance: Hair: Golden braids Big bright blue eyes, Gold glasses. Slim, a little lanky. knight plate armor with a red cape/hood and a iron helmet, a mace and shield. Backstory':' Sunny, having to spend time on the street's grew weary of people. Someday's she'd have to fight the other urchins for food given out at the back of temples. Those were the good days... other days she'd have to fend off the advances of guards, chase other urchins off her claim. It was a dog eat dog world, so when the oddly dressed people came to her she thought they were another bunch of priests offering food. They offered more then food, they offered warmth, shelter, safety. She scoffed at the idea at first... over time she saw those who went with them come back offering the rest the same deal. She saw a faint glimmer of hope in this a chance to be off the streets, she accepted... still weary unsure what these people wanted from her. Ready to run at the first sign of trouble she was surprised it was just what they promised, warmth, food shelter and somewhere to call home everything she needed. She gradually accepted them all as family... of course the safety and shelter came at a cost she'd have to help out with cleaning up and doing simple tasks. It became her life bringing back that warmth and kindness she thought she had lost all those years on the streets. Finally the head of her chapter Frater X came to her and told her it was time came to her and told her it was time, time to vow her loyalty to the keeper. She followed him down into a shrine built under the church of the ruby eye that she shared with them. All of them wore hoods covering their faces, a armed guard seized her binding her from the top down. the hood symbolizes the unknowing and ignorance of a non member of the temple, that was about to change once she knew the secret. as she was told to walk through the door, they hoodwinked her with a black bag over her head the Initiation ritual has begun, she had to walk down a long corridor slowly as her feet were tied together, it is not until she swears a oath to their 'most mysterious master" that she is unbound.. pledging that " yet remember that you have made a solemn affirmation to us in these words.. If I break this oath may I be mutilated and no longer a woman, throw my body to the dogs!" it made her head spin. She vowed herself to the keeper... she was no longer plain ol Sunny, she was now Soror Sunny. she was taught the password, signs, and signals to show others she is a initiatory degree. it took another year for her to find out the horrible truth of what evil she vowed to serve just what god she heard the call of Lolth she called to her she was now a chosen of Lolth to help her gain power and prominence. During that year, she learnt Cleric powers and thought she could use them for good, since her god must be good because she saved her. she wanted to use them for healing the poor. only to her dismay, in rare cases it caused whoever was receiving it to be in agonizing pain during the duration of the heal, screaming, squirming, feeling like their whole body was being filled with poison paralyzing them for a split second only to see the healing effect still worked in the end even though it caused the pain they felt. she just wanted to help, but to help she had to risk the chance at causing immense pain to those she was healing and she couldn't bring herself to do that, even though the heals are unnaturally stronger when they do cause that pain. She has incredible healing abilities, but they unfortunately aren't worth using... unless in a life or death situation, but with that said maybe it was better to face death than to be subject to such pain and suffering during the heal. seeing her potential for her strong ability, a local guild thinks they could use her abilities on their conquests. training her and hopefully getting rid of the negatives that the healing cause, and even if they can't teach her to fix it, then since it is only in rare cases they can work around it to take the pain out of her powerful healing capability. Notes Sunny stole her knight armor from a display in the cultist church, it belongs to a noble priest from his younger days. she has a small blue scar under her right eye from using magic she wasn't ready for. She wants to join a guild to explore the world and perfect her (evil) necromancy powers to figure out how she can use them for good. Current Sunny is working as a healer for the nobles, she is still in contact with her cult after running away. she is pretending to be a noble high elf of good status, the truth is she is a bastard orphan. she mainly heals noble children and the elderly, she often is fired due to the healing causing pain when one is pure of heart. she is getting fed up with noble high elves as they show off that they have a eleven worker unlike other high elves, who have human workers she does not appreciate vanity, pompous attitudes ect sunny grows to hate her own kind, and all elves except for drow. (many drow elves are in her cult as they are her family) she is only doing this so she stays of the street and can decide on if she should stay in contact with her cult family, looking to join a guild to learn how to perfect her powers.